


Little Bird

by Scarlet_Streak



Series: Overwatch Songfics [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst and Fluff, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Forgiveness, Kisses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel, Songfic, Songfic Starts In The Second Chapter, Stress, apology, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Streak/pseuds/Scarlet_Streak
Summary: The commander had to make a tough call. She didn't agree with it.(Sort of sequel to Something Just Like This)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but I'm going to go for it anyways. The Songfic, based on Ed Sheeran's Little Bird, will be in the second chapter, but I hope you enjoy this chapter first!
> 
> If you have any characters or songs you'd like to see a songfic for, or any constructive criticism for my writing, let me know in a comment!

(Y/N) comes into work one morning to her boyfriend, the Strike Commander of Overwatch, pacing around his office, one hand to his earpiece. “What are our options here, Colonel?” He’s running his other hand through his hair. Jack must be focused, because he hasn’t even noticed (Y/N)’s arrival. Athena’s voice echoes through the room. “Commander Morrison, I have an incoming message from the missing squad.”

Jack removes his hand from the earpiece, immediately responding, “Put them through!” There’s a brief silence, then, “Lieutenant Silva reporting.”

(Y/N) remembers Lieutenant Silva. She’s around (Y/N)’s age, full of energy and dedication. “What’s your status, Lieutenant? Where’s your CO?”

“We’ve made it to cover for now. Captain Anderson… Captain Andersen is dead.” The commander’s shoulders fall ever so slightly. “How many of you are left?”

“Four. Two are injured. Commander, I don’t think we’re going to make it out if evac doesn’t come through soon.” Athena interrupts again. “Commander, Colonel Nguyen is insisting on being patched into the call.”

“Go ahead, Athena.” The commander finally seems to notice (Y/N)’s presence. He gestures for her to come over, which she immediately does. Jack gives her a hug, accompanied by a rather absentminded kiss on the top of her head as the colonel’s voice fills the room. “Commander, there’s a small window open for evac, but success chances are low.”

Jack releases her, and (Y/N) goes over to her desk as he continues the conversation. “Nguyen, what exactly are we looking at with the odds here?”

“There’s about a 30% chance of a successful evacuation.”

“And the other 70%?”

“Death of both this squad and the retrieval team.” (Y/N) can’t keep quiet any more. “Jack— I mean, sir, we have to get those soldiers out.”

The commander’s face is full of conflict. “Athena, mute the call.” He turns towards her, striding over to stand in front of her desk. “(Y/N), it doesn’t look like evacuation can be a viable option here. Even if we manage to get to the squad within the small time frame we have, the transport would still be deep in enemy territory. With the injury count, we’d need to send a full medical team in with them. That, along with the pilots, is risking more people than we’d save. I can’t—” he sighs, shaking his head. “I can’t make that call.”

(Y/N) can’t believe what she’s hearing. “You’d make that call if it were Gabe or Ana on the other end of that phone!”

He slams his hands down on the desk “Don’t bring them into this!” The commander notices the startled expression on her face and takes a deep breath. “I don’t have time to debate about this. Athena, resume call.” (Y/N) opens her mouth to argue, but one look from him silences her. “Lieutenant, I’m sorry, but—”

“It’s ok, sir. I know what you’re going to say. We’re already losing Hernandez and Perkins, and I can hear them getting closer. It isn’t… it isn’t worth the risk.” (Y/N) feels her eyes start to fill with tears. Jack can’t give up on them. “Jack, there’s still time—”

“(Y/N), get out.” She stares at him for a second. “You heard what I said. You obviously can’t handle this right now. Go.” She doesn’t need to be told a third time. (Y/N) hastily gets up and departs from the room, the same tears that had begun to form in her eyes starting to run down her cheeks. She’d never know the commander to just give up on someone. He’d never yelled at her either. All of it hurt. She went to her room and changed out of her work clothes. “Athena, could you send a request to the commander asking for me to have the rest of the day off?”

“Of course, Miss (L/N).” There’s a brief pause. “The commander has accepted your request, and has given you the option to take the rest of the week off as well.”

“Tell him I’ll accept it.” She falls back on her bed, curling up slightly. Athena says, “The commander also would like to know if you want to talk after he’s done with work.”

“Tell him no. I need some time.”

“He says he understands. Miss (Y/N), you seem distressed.”

“I can’t imagine why you’d think that.”

“Your use of sarcasm only supports my observations. Is there someone you’d like me to call?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” (Y/N) covers her face with her hands. “Is Captain Amari on base right now?”

“Not at the moment, but I can send her a message requesting a meeting with her when she returns?”

“Please do.”

“Is there anything else I can do, Miss (L/N)?”

“No, Athena, but thank you for asking. I just need to rest.”

“Alright. I’ll block all unnecessary communications until you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Athena.” (Y/N) closes her eyes, trying to handle the mixture of emotions currently wreaking havoc inside her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! I’m sorry if the last few things I’ve posted haven’t been great. Things got a bit busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> If you have any suggestions for Songfics, constructive criticism for my writing, or maybe you want to let me know what you thought of this one, let me know in a comment!

Almost two weeks later, (Y/N) sits on her bed after work, thinking about what happened. She misses him. She shouldn’t have to miss him, but here they are. Every since that day, Jack has been giving her space in the office, just like she’d asked, but she’d been ready to try to talk it out for almost 4 days. (Y/N) had even tried to approach him herself, but she could never work up the nerve. The silence made work… uncomfortable. (Y/N) knew she’d overreacted. She shouldn’t have argued. She knew how much it tore him apart every time he had to make a call like that. She should’ve been there for him. (Y/N) checks the clock next to her bed, which reads 10:47. She should go to sleep. Work will be waiting for her in the morning. But, as she gets under the covers and closes her eyes, there’s a gentle knock on her door, so quiet that she almost thinks she’s imagined it. Then it comes again, slightly more insistent. “Athena, who’s at the door, and can they wait until tomorrow?”

“It’s Strike Commander Morrison, Miss (L/N). He says he can wait until tomorrow morning, but he’d like to talk now.”(Y/N) had already jumped out of bed at the sound of his name. She walks quickly over to the door, but Athena’s voice stops her with her hand over the handle. “I’m obligated to warn you that he seems rather emotional.”

“Is he agitated?”

“Slightly, but he has been for days.” (Y/N) already knew that. She can handle stressed Jack. It’s a part of her job description at this point. Feeling more confident, she turns the door handle, opening the door. “Jack, I—”

She finds herself dragged forward into a tight hug, her boyfriend’s face buried in her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Oh. This is what Athena meant by agitated. She gently pushes him back, almost wincing at the look of fear on his face. The shadows under his eyes are even worse than she’d expected, and she can see the unkempt scruff starting to cover the lower half of his face. Jack always makes sure he’s clean-shaven. (Y/N) grabs his right hand with both of hers, pulling him into the room, not even bothering to turn on the light. “Come on, Jack. The hall isn’t the place to talk.”

He doesn’t put up any resistance as she pulls him over to her couch, sitting down next to her. She releases his hand, and he hesitantly withdraws it, looking incredibly unsure as to what he’s supposed to do now. (Y/N) doesn’t know what to do either. “So, Athena said you wanted to talk?” The second it’s out of her mouth, (Y/N) feels stupid. It’s the first thing she’s really said to him in weeks. But it seems to do the trick. Jack’s shoulders fall, and his eyes move away from her. “I’m sorry for what I said. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I—” His voice cracks slightly. “I’m sorry.”

He’s leaning towards her, but doesn’t touch her, keeping his hands firmly planted on the couch cushions. She can’t stand to see him like this. He’s falling apart.

 

 _If we take this bird in with_ _its broken leg_

She scooches forwards slightly, placing her left hand over his right Jack. “I’m sorry, too, Jack. I shouldn’t have tried to push you, and I—” (Y/N) finds herself pulled forward into another crushing hug, and she can feel the scratch of his stubble against her neck and shoulder, his face turned towards her neck and half buried in her shoulder. When he speaks, his voice is half muffled. “You shouldn’t have to apologize. I was the one who lost my temper. I know you aren’t used to that.”

“But I should have been there for you. I know how hard it is for you to make that decision. You wouldn’t do it if you really had any other good option.” (Y/N) runs her fingers through his cropped blond hair, trying to comfort him slightly. He still doesn’t let go of her. “Jack, honey, you can let go. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

_She said c_ _ome inside f_ _or a little lie down with me_

 

He leans back slightly, enough to look her in the eyes, his expression timid and vulnerable. “Promise?” (Y/N) runs her fingers through his hair again. “Of course. This is my room, after all.”

That earns a small smile from him as he moves back slightly. As he opens his mouth to talk again, (Y/N) interrupts him. “If it’s another apology, I don’t need to hear it.” Jack immediately shuts his mouth again, and she can imagine the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks which is impossible to make out in the dark room. She reaches out, letting her hand gently brush against the side of his face, and he leans into her touch.

 

 _But if I kissed you, will_ _your mouth read this truth?_

 

She lets her hand travel up to his cheek, letting it rest there for a moment before leaning in and catching his lips. (Y/N) feels him relax almost instantly as he kisses her back, and feels his hand creep up to hers and hold it, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. The two of them stay like this for a moment before he pulls away, a slightly dazed expression on his face. (Y/N) whispers, “I missed you, Jack.” That brings another smile to his face, and he pulls her over against him again. “I missed you too, sweetheart.”

They stay like that for a while, until (Y/N) realizes he’s starting to fall asleep. “Jack, we’re not sleeping on my couch.” He mumbles a response, voice starting to slur with exhaustion. “It’s fine. I do it all the time.”

She rolls her eyes. “And my bed is only 6 feet away.”

“Too far.” (Y/N) resists the urge to roll her eyes again as she struggles to her feet, bringing Jack with her. He leans heavily against her, causing her to stumble. “Really, Jack? A little help would be nice.”

His only response is a soft chuckle as he wraps his arms around her waist. (Y/N) shakes her head in exasperation as she proceeds to drag her incredibly unhelpful, half-asleep boyfriend over to the bed. Once the two of them reach the bed, he flops onto it, dragging (Y/N) down with him as she lets out an indignant squeak. Jack’s almost entirely dead weight at this point, effectively trapping her as he wraps his arms around her tightly. “There. We’re in bed. Happy now?”

“Yes. You can go to sleep now.”

He’s very quiet, and she almost thinks he’s fallen asleep. Then, “We’ll be alright in the morning, right?”

“What do you mean, honey?” He moves his head slightly so he can look her in the eyes, their faces only centimeters apart. “We won’t be fighting in the morning, right?” 

“Of course, Jackie.” (Y/N) smiles at him, closing the short distance between them to press a quick kiss to his lips. “I’ve been ready to stop fighting for days now, but I was just afraid that you weren’t.”

 

_You made me scream, b_ _ut then I made you cry_

 

He looks away from her, a little ashamed. “When we started this, I told you I’d back off the second you asked. When you said you needed time, I was afraid I’d really messed it up. Wasn’t sure when I was supposed to come back, or if you’d decided to be done with me for good.” Jack shakes his head. “Guess I was a bit of an idiot.”

(Y/N) carefully extricates her arm from where it’s trapped between them, resting her hand against his cheek. “Of course you were an idiot, but so was I. What matters is you’re still my idiot.”

He chuckles, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “Love you too, sweetheart.” 

“Go to sleep, Jack. We have work in the morning.” He hums in response, nuzzling her shoulder. “I have a feeling that your boss might be willing to give you the day off tomorrow.”

“Jack, I’ve already taken most of the time off that I have allotted in my contract.” 

“Doesn’t matter. Your boss won’t be in the office tomorrow either.” 

“Oh, is that so?” He nods, closing his eyes. “Yeah. He needs to take a personal day.” 

(Y/N) kisses his forehead, settling down to go to sleep. “Then maybe I’ll consider taking one too. Someone needs to make sure he doesn’t try to sneak back to the office.” 

“Oh, you don’t need to worry, sweetheart. He’s too tired for that.” She laughs quietly, resting her forehead against his. “Good night, Jack. I love you.” 

“I love you too, (Y/N).”


End file.
